


Text me

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Text Messages, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: When you send a flirty text at a crowded party, how do Chris and Henry react?
Kudos: 1





	Text me

## Chris

Feeling in a rather cheeky mood, you decided to send Chris an explicit text during the family gathering. You expected him to scowl and tell you it wasn’t fair to tease. You hoped he'd respond in kind and you could flirt your way through the entire time you were expected to stay, getting both of you nice and ready to leave. 

As soon as you pressed send on the message, it wasn’t too long before Chris’ phone pinged. Despite his hands being full with a plate of food, he managed to balance it and reach in his pocket for his phone. 

You tried to contain your delight at your mischievousness by attempting to school your face into one of perfect innocence. He glanced down at the message and quickly looked back up as if searching for something. His eyes scanned the room until he found yours; you threw him a saucy smirk.

Rather than the imagined laugh, you watched as he put down his full plate and mouthed, “Nope, we’re doing this NOW.” You gulped at the realization he was serious. His stare left no room for argument as he headed out of the room with the implicit command to follow.

When you returned to the party, you desperately hoped no one had missed your absences. Chris shortly joined you, wrapping an arm around your waist. Scott spotted the two of you and let out a loud guffaw, indicating he knew exactly what you had been up to. Your face warmed with embarrassment while Chris grinned cheekily beside you. This wasn’t exactly how you had envisioned the evening but you couldn’t bring yourself to regret your rash decision either.

## Henry

You watched from across the room as he fished his phone out of pocket to check the text you just sent. His face didn’t betray anything of the nature of your message. You ducked your head and smiled inwardly to yourself. You expected some sort of punishment when you got home but you’d gladly take it because it was worth teasing him. 

You felt a sudden presence behind you. The distinct blend of scents betrayed him. His arm slid around your waist. Refusing to look guilty at your playful text to him, you smiled casually at him; the twinkle in your eye betrayed your amusement. 

You assumed he’d come to scold you and ask you to behave like his good girl. But you suddenly felt his thick fingers grip you tighter. Confused, you glanced up at him and noticed the dark pool of desire in his eyes. You involuntarily gulped and felt your pussy clench at the sight. 

With practiced ease, he leaned over to kiss your head. Face hidden in your hair, he whispered, “Bathroom in 5 minutes,” before wandering off. You felt your face heat up at the thought but you knew you could never resist him. Time to be his good girl and take your punishment for teasing him.


End file.
